StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void campaign quotations/Aiur missions
For Aiur! Preamble A great evil looms over the galaxy. The Dark God, Amon, has returned. Spurred on by Zeratul's prophecies, Kerrigan and her Swarm set out to destroy Amon's hybrid forces, hoping to stop the coming oblivion. With the threat of the Zerg Queen absent, the protoss Hierarch, Artanis, raised a massive invasion fleet, left the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras, and committed to restore his people's former glory by reclaiming their lost homeworld of Aiur.2015-10-16, The first mission of StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void (Campaign gameplay & impressions). YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-18 Before Mission :Aboard his flagship, Hierarch Artanis addresses the Templar army. *'Artanis': Templar, at long last, we stand at the threshold of destiny. For today, we will restore the glory of our legacy. Today, we will retake what we have lost and reclaim our homeworld! *'Templar': For Aiur! *'Artanis': And may the Khala's light guide us. *'Selendis': The invasion fleet stands ready. We await only your command, Hierarch. :Zeratul suddenly Blinks in behind Artanis. *'Zeratul': You must halt this invasion at once! *'Artanis': (stunned) Zeratul... *'Selendis': Templar! Arrest this traitor! :Selendis and the templar ignite their blades and surround Zeratul, but Artanis steps forward to intervene. *'Artanis': No! We will hear him out. *'Zeratul': The End War has come. Amon, the Dark One, has returned. *'Selendis': This heretic cannot be trusted! *'Zeratul': This invasion is a distraction from the true battle ahead. Amon's fury will engulf the entire galaxy. *'Selendis': Do not forget that it was his interference that brought ruin to Aiur! *'Zeratul': And that burden weighs heavily upon me...Artanis, I have found a way to stand against the coming darkness. You must believe me! :Artanis hesitates to reply for a moment. *'Artanis': We have been through much together, Zeratul, but far too many have sacrificed in the hopes that this moment would come to pass. :Disappointed, Zeratul lowers his head and watches in silence as Artanis turns to address Selendis. *'Artanis': Executor, commence the invasion! :The templar begin warping down to Aiur. The Mission :A mothership obliterates a zerg hive cluster. Warp prisms arrive and begin teleporting Zealots, Stalkers, and Immortals onto the surface. *'Selendis': The reclamation of Aiur is underway. We are preparing to siege the warp network at Kherrisan now. *'Artanis': Well done, Selendis. Once the warp conduits are free of infestation, our forces will strike as one across the surface of Aiur. *'Selendis': The Templar await your command, Hierarch. :(Gameplay) *'Artanis': Warriors! Aiur awaits you! March forth and take it! :The protoss charge forth and engage the zerg. Some colossi arrive to assist. *'Selendis': I have diverted some colossi to join your forces. Use them well, Artanis. :The protoss clear the area of zerg and move on. *'Selendis': There is a zerg hive cluster near your warriors. If possible, we should destroy it. :The hive is destroyed. Warp prisms arrive and warp in reinforcements. *'Artanis': Well fought, my warriors. Let us return our focus to reclaiming the warp conduit. :The protoss troops move on. A damaged mothership flies overhead and crashes offscreen. :The first warp conduit is secured. *'Artanis': Selendis, the conduit is ours. Warp down reinforcements. *'Selendis': As you command. :Reinforcements arrive. *'Artanis': Two warp conduits remain in the grip of the zerg. Ready yourselves breathren. We move for victory. *'Selendis': Artanis, there are more hives in the surrounding area. Destroying them will deal the zerg a crippling blow. :The templar find the next hive. *'Artanis': A hive. Warriors, annihilate it. *'Zealot': We strike as one! :The second hive is destroyed. Warp prisms arrive and summon reinforcements. *'Artanis': This hive cluster has fallen. Continue on, brothers. :The protoss rescue survivors of the crashed mothership. *'Zealot': Hierarch, we thank you for your aid. Allow us to join you in battle. :The protoss move on and find the next hive. *'Zealot': May the Khala guide our blades! :The third hive is destroyed. Warp prisms arrive and warp in reinforcements. *'Artanis': Another hive lies in ruins. Only one remains, my warriors. :The second warp conduit is secured. *'Artanis': The second warp conduit is activating now. *'Selendis': Psi-matrix signal confirmed. Reinforcements warping in at your location. :Reinforcements arrive. :The protoss troops move across a bridge and are ambushed by the zerg. *'Zeratul': Artanis, this brood is coordinated. Their actions are intelligent, beyond feral zerg. *'Artanis': You speak truly Zeratul. An unseen hand moves them. We must be on guard. :The protoss destroy the fourth and final hive. *'Artanis': The final hive has fallen. Let this be the first victory of many. Aiur will be restored! :The protoss approach the final conduit. *'Artanis': The final conduit lies before us! Show the zerg no mercy! :Three hybrid reavers teleport in. *'Hybrid reaver': Firstborn, your fate is sealed. *'Zeratul': Impossible. Hybrid on Aiur! It is they who have been leading the zerg! :The protoss kill the hybrid and move in to take the final warp conduit. Three more hybrid reavers teleport in. *'Hybrid reaver': This is the end of your race. :The protoss kill all the hybrid and zerg. *'Selendis': The warp conduits have been secured. Our starfighters are moving to take this fight across the surface. :Phoenixes and carriers begin entering the conduit. *'Artanis': Take command of the invasion, Executor. Zeratul, you and I must discuss this most recent turn of events further.2015-10-16, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void — Первая миссия. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-19 After Mission *'Artanis': It seems the end war you warned of has begun. Tell me, old friend, what is it you had learned? *'Zeratul': I had witnessed the end of all things... Horrific legion of Hybrid razing upon world. In the darkness, lording over them, shadowy form... Amon. *'Artanis': Yet, you spoke of a way to stand against him. *'Zeratul': This vision was a benevolent one, as if an ancient voice called from beyond. "The Keystone shall usher you unto hope..." *'Artanis': Keystone? *'Zeratul': I saw burst of light, revealing the Xel'Naga Artifact on the terran world of Korhal. It is the Keystone of vision. The Prophecies speak of xel'Naga standing against Amon in the end times. I believe this Keystone will guide us to them. *'Artanis': I have always trusted you, Zeratul. But the burdens of leadership demanded much of me. There are times I am uncertain whether I was truly ready for such weight. *'Zeratul': Your doubt is unfounded, young Artanis. You must embrace what you had become if you are to be a leader we now need. *'Artanis': You will go to James Raynor on Korhal and received the Keystone. I will marshal our forces for the war ahead. When you return, the Templar will be ready. En Taro Tassadar, old friend *'Zeratul': En Taro Artanis. brother. The reclamation of Aiur has begun. With the warp conduits secured, the Golden Armada now sweeps across the planet's skies. But the discovery of a hybrid commanding the once feral zerg broods leaves Artanis troubled over Zeratul's warnings of the war to come. The Growing Shadow Before Mission *'Artanis': Zeratul, you must secure the Xel'Naga Keystone from James Raynor. My forces will reactivated the Spear of Adun... a war ship that will be invaluable in the battles ahead. My Tassadar's shadow hide you, my friend. The Mission :Zeratul and three stalkers head to his Void Seeker, which is now a smoldering wreck. *'Zeratul': The Void Seeker lies in ruins! What has transpired here? :Zerglings unburrow and attack. *'Stalker': Zerg! Protect the dark Prelate. :The stalkers kill the zerglings. *'Zeratul': Hm, the zerg in this area should had be eradicated... Stalker hurry to the nexus point nearby and warn our brethren. I must investigate this further. :(Gameplay) :The Stalkers move out and run into more zerg. *'Stalker': The enemy surrounds us. Process with caution. :The stalkers arrive at a chasm. *'Stalker': We will have to blink across the chasm. :Stalkers encounter mutalisks. *'Stalker': Mutalisks! Focus particle disrupters upon them! :Stalkers kill the mutalisks and arrive at the Nexus Point, which has been abandoned. :(Cutscene) *'Selendis': Zeratul, the templar stationed here... I can no longer sense them within the Khala. *'Zeratul': Is that not impossible? Your kind cannot disappear from the Khala unless your nerve cords are severed. *'Selendis': Then the impossible has happened. I can no longer sense Artanis. There is only void in the Khala where he should be... *'Zeratul': The shadow moves against us, Executor. Artanis is in grave peril. *'Selendis': You must raise an army and find him. My phase smith, Karax, will help you reestablish this nexus point. Zeratul, Save Artanis. :(Gameplay) *'Karax': Dark Prelate Zeratul, I am Karax of the Khalal Castle. *'Zeratul': Friend Karax, we must establish this nexus as quickly as possible. *'Karax': Understood. These structures allow you to raise your army but they are powerless. Order a probe to warp in a pylon near them. :Probe begins summoning a pylon. *'Karax': The warp rift has opened. Your probe can return to gathering minerals immediately. :Pylon finishes warping in. *'Karax': The pylon is complete. It has provided enough supply to warp in ground forces at your gateways. *'Karax': To warp in more stalkers, you will require vespene gas from the geyser near your mineral fields. *'Karax': Order a probe to warp in an assimilator on top of the geyser, and you will be able to gather vespene. :Assimilator warps in. *'Karax': The assimilator requires three probes to harvest at maximum efficiency. *'Karax': The Nexus point has been reestablished. Once your warriors are ready, you should proceed with your mission, Dark Prelate. :Zeratul's forces move out and find a void pylon. *'Zeratul': A void pylon. It should be able to summon my Nerazim brothers... :Stalkers warp in. *'Stalker': Dark Prelate, we answer your call. *'Karax': Zeratul, the zerg are moving to attack! Rally your defenses! :The protoss fend off the zerg and continue on, destroying any zerg they encounter. :''Zeratul's forces locate another void pylon. *'Zeratul': Another! Another Void pylon! *'Stalker': We are at your service, Zeratul. :Zeratul's forces are attacked by possessed protoss. *'Zealot': Zeratul... denier of Khala. Die! :Zeratul's forces kill the corrupted protoss. *'Zeratul': These Zealots had been corrupted. The hybrid must be behind this. Let us move with purpose! :Zeratul's forces fight their way through more zerg, and come across the last void pylon. *'Zeratul': This appears to be the last void pylon in the area. *'Stalker': From the shadows we come! :Zeratul's forces fight through a final zerg hive cluster and reach the templar base. Upon arriving, they are attacked by more corrupted protoss. *'Zeratul': Executor Selendis, I had found your missing templar, but they had been corrupted... as if processed. :No reply from Selendis. *'Zeratul': Selendis? :Zeratul's forces kill the corrupted protoss and secure the base. :(Cutscene) *'Artanis': Zeratul... I...I can sense your presence. The Khala is filled... with rage. My mind is being... consumed! :Zeratul blinks into the base. *'Zeratul': Artanis! You must hold on... We are coming for you! *'Amon': Your lives are meaningless, purposeless. I grant you salvation! :The nearby zealots and structures fall under Amon's control. The zealots begin attacking Zeratul and his stalkers. *'Zeratul': Amon... the dark god is here, on Aiur! He has wrested control of the Khala! The templar have fallen! :Zeratul and his stalkers flee the base and blink over some rubble. *'Zeratul': With our nerve cords severed, only we Nerazim remain unaffected. It falls to us to halt this madness, brothers. :(Gameplay) *'Zeratul': We must reach young Artanis. I only pray that we are not too late. :Zeratul and his stalkers head out to find Artanis. Corrupted Templar and free protoss battle all around them. *'Artanis': The voices... whisper of oblivion... of salvation. *'Artanis': The Khala... fury... and rage! :If all of Zeratul's stalkers are killed: *'Artanis': Zeratul, you are alone. Do not resist the unity he brings. :Zeratul reaches Artanis. After Mission "Chains" cinematic :Artanis lurches about in pain. Red bolts of energy flicker across his body. *'Artanis': I... I can hear his whispers... *'Zeratul': Fight, Artanis... Do not let Amon consume you. :Artanis falls to his knees. *'Artanis': Unending hatred... *'Zeratul': He has corrupted the Khala! Your nerve cords chain you to his will. They must be removed. :Zeratul ignites his warp blade and charges at Artanis, intending to cut off his nerve cords. Artanis ignites a red psi-blade and blocks the attack. *'Artanis/Amon': No. :Artanis's eyes turn from blue to red. *'Zeratul': Amon! *'Amon': This body, all protoss, are mine! I will shatter this corrupted cycle... You shall not stand against me. *'Zeratul': My life for Aiur. *'Zeratul': The Keystone... will guide you... to the xel'naga... *'Artanis': Zeratul... Forgive me. The Spear of Adun Before Mission *'Artanis': Phase smith Karax, I have been looking for you. *'Karax': Artanis, praise the gods! *'Artanis': Your nerve cords... they must be removed. *'Karax': It was done by the dark templar. I am free of the Khala corruption! Are there others? *'Artanis': I have saved all that I could... Come, we must escape this world before time runs out. *'Karax': Escape? How? *'Artanis': The Spear of Adun still rests beneath the ruins of Kor-shakal. Its generators are ancient, but a phase-smith of your ability will know how to bring them online. *'Karax': The Spear of Adun. I... I am honored to have this opportunity. This is fortune we cannot ignore. *'Artanis': Indeed. Come, we must go at once! *'Karax': Hierarch, we are en route to the Spear of Adun. As long as it generators still function, I should able to bring them online. Once the Spear is fully activated, we must flee this fallen world. The Mission *'Artanis': The Spear of Adun lies dormant beneath the Heart of the Conclave. I had hoped to raised it to secure our victory against the zerg. But now it is our last hope of survival. *'Amon': Artanis... Why do you flee from your salvation? *'Artanis': Selendis... She had fallen to Amon's control. Karax, we have to bring the Spear of Adun online. *'Karax': The first cell is activating... but The remaining four have been disabled by creep. *'Artanis': We have no choice but to clear them. What of our defenses? *'Karax': Unfortunately, they had without power... However, the Spear of Adun's support systems can aid us. They will allow us to deploy pylons anywhere on the battlefield. We should deploy one here as soon as possible. *'Karax': These photon cannons can defend our nexus point, Hierarch. They require only a pylon to function. You can warp in a pylon using the Spear of Adun. Press the "Deploy Pylon" button at the top of the command screen. Our cannons will now fire upon enemies within range. If they become damaged, the shield batteries will restore their shielding. *'Artanis': These defenses will indeed be vital to our evacuation, but our first priority must be clear the power cells of creep. *'Karax': We can now transform our gateways into warp gates. This allows us to warp in warriors any area with pylon power. *'Karax': Zergling bioforms on approach our nexus. We must rally our defenses! *'Karax': I am detecting unpowered warp gates nearby. Constructing a pylon next to them would restore their power giving us an advantage. The Spear of Adun deploy pylon ability would be idea for this. Of course, our probes can always warp in pylons as well. *'Karax': The second power cell is active. The Spear's sensor array is reacting... *'Amon': Do not deny your destiny, Artanis. Your people have finally found true unity. *'Karax': Sensors online. Wait-- what is this? Warp prisms approaching our nexus point? *'Artanis': Stalkers, eliminate those warp prisms! *'Karax': Our forces had discovered a warp gate! Now, we only need to construct a pylon to power it. Warp Gate online. We can begin warping in warriors from it immediately, Hierarch. *'Karax': Another pack of zerglings is approaching our nexus from the south. *'Amon': Struggle no more... Be released from your pain! *'Artanis': Karax, I've bought another warp gate online. Prepare it for immediate use. *'Amon': All life is broken... flawed. It must be reforged. *'Karax': I would advise caution, Hierarch. You are approaching the zerg's hive cluster. It will be heavily defended. *'Amon': Every hand turns against you. Even the ground beneath your feet carries the seeds of my victory. *'Artanis': Nydus worms! Warriors, strike them down! We are not defeated yet! *'Karax': Well done, Hierarch. All of the abandoned warp gates are now under our control. *'Karax': We're almost finished, Hierarch. The Spear of Adun is nearly online! Only one cell remains. *'Amon': Enough. The end to the cycle of infinite madness has come. Cease your struggle against the salvation I bring. *'Karax': Hierarch, I'm detecting a protoss presence in that direction. That path does not lead into a power cell. *'Amon': All shall be one. All conflict shall end. *'Karax': Power transfer completed! The Spear of Adun is ready to depart. *'Artanis': Warp all Firstborn free from Amon aboard, Phase smith. We must depart this world if we are to survive. *'Karax': As you command! After Mission Aiur has fallen to Amon. The surviving Templar flee from their home world aboard the Spear of Adun, narrowing escaping Amon's grasp... for now. Without the Khala or the Golden Armada, Artanis must call upon allies old and new before confronting the Dark One again. Arkship Cinematic *'Karax': The Spear of Adun, a marvel of Khalai engineering and last of the three great arkships... each created to ensure the continuation of our culture in a dark time. Within it chambers rest contingents of Zealots... templar who bravely sacrificed entering suspension so that they may serve vessel's army. Though it pains me greatly. I have begun to severing their nerve cords. The ship's lower decks contain a starforge capable of constructing weapons of war. There is much to learn about this vessel. It technology is ancient, yet highly advanced. We are aboard a relic from a glorious time when our culture shined as constellation. The celestial array has be updated, Hierarch. From here, you may select our next point of travel. *'Artanis': With this vessel, we will avenge what has transpired, Karax. And we will free the Templar! Travel Korhal *'Artanis': Aiur is lost once more... My great vision of reclamation left in ruins. This shall not stand. The terrans of Korhal have in their possession the Xel'naga Keystone which Zeratul foresaw would lead to our salvation. Though I have not seen commander Raynor in many solar returns, I believe he will give the Keystone to us. Shakuras *'Artanis': Aiur lost once more... My grand vision of reclamation left in ruins. I have failed my people. This must not stand. The Nerazim of Shakuras ritually sever their connection to the Khala. Because of this, they are now the last free protoss. I must reach them before Amon's armies. References ko:공허의 유산 대화집/아이어 임무 Category:Quotations